Pattes de velour
by Lilithcat
Summary: S1,Ep 11. Stiles se fait mordre par Peter, c'est le début d'une tornade dans sa vie et celle de son entourage. Derek/Stiles.
1. Une histoire de poils

Lydia n'a pas été mordue par l'alpha dans l'épisode 11 de la saison 1, elle s'est simplement évanouie en le voyant, sans comprendre quoi que ce soit.

La fiction démarre au cours de l'épisode 12, juste après que Peter propose la morsure à Stiles: Que se serait-il passé s'il avait accepté?

fanfic axée sur Stiles , vers une évolution Stiles/ Derek.

Je ne suis pas fan du couple Allison/ Scott donc je ne m'attarderais par sur eux, disons que je vais adapter l'histoire en conséquence..

J'ai pris la liberté de reprendre certains détails de la saison 2 tout en modifiant l'intrigue et le déroulement.

Avant chaque chapitre, je note un titre de chanson qui peu être écouté en même temps que la lecture ou avant / aprés, c'est soit une musique que j'ai écouté en écrivant le chapitre, une qui m'a inspiré ou qui reflète l'ambiance. Libre à vous de l'écouter ou pas !

-Take it as it comes – The Doors 

**1. Une histoire de poils **

Peter ne le quittait pas des yeux. Un regard de défi, les babines à quelques centimètres de son poignet.

Paralyzé, Stiles n'arrivait pas à répondre.

Il devait faire un choix, et vite.

«Oui ou non?»

Il ouvrit la bouche, sachant très bien ce qu'il devait dire.

NON. Un non catégorique.

C'est ce que toute personne saine d'esprit ferait ! Après tout, qui avait besoin d'une force hors du commun , d'une ouïe ultra développé, d'un charme indéniable? Certainement pas lui ! Il ne cherchait pas spécialement à devenir un joueur de lacrosse adulé, ni à charmer une fille au cheveux blond vénitien... Il n'avait CERTAINEMENT pas besoin de ça pour se faire remarquer N'est-ce pas ? Il était bien conscient qu'il ressemblait à un poisson avec sa bouche grande ouverte mais tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Le NON que son cerveau lui dictait, en grosses lettres de néon ronge, était parasité par l'image de Lydia. Son sourire, sa peau laiteuse, sa superbe poi... si obnubilé par ses fantasmes ,il ne remarqua pas l'impatience amusé de l'alpha.

Les crocs se plantant dans sa chair, par contre, le ramenèrent rapidement à la réalité.

«AAARGGG »

- Tu me remerciera plus tard! Si tu survis » lança Peter, avant de disparaître.

Abandonné à son sort, Stiles leva péniblement le bras pour mieux voir la morsure.

Elle saignant abondamment.

Il grimaça en pensant qu'il venait de s'embarquer dans une sacré galère.

Avec la famille Argent en chasse, c'était pas le bon moment de se faire remarquer.

Et s'il ne survivait pas à la transformation? S'il se faisait torturer par les Argent? Ou pire, s'il éventrait Prada, le toutout de sa dulciné?

La dernière pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit, avant de tourner de l'oeil, fut le souvenir de l'instant exact où il était tombé amoureux de Lydia.

En primaire, elle s'était foulée la cheville. A L'infirmerie,que Stiles squattait à cette période pour une évaluation de santé concernant une possible hyperactivité, L'infirmière avait relevé le pantalon de la fillette jusqu'au genou. Alors, Un rayon de soleil éclaira sa peau pale et des poils dorés naissant. Subjugué, le petit Stiles avait imaginé que Lydia était un être surnaturel, une déesse, une fée, une nymphe.. . Ses poils brillaient. Ils avaient l'air si doux, si chaleureux,si rassurant. Elle l'avait surpris en train de l'épier, et le regard noir qu'elle lui envoya éradiqua tout souvenir de ce désir interdit. Ce fut ainsi qu'il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille, enfouissant loin dans son subconscient cet étrange attrait pour les poils.

Au fil des années , il s'était convaincu qu'il aimait Lydia, en l'observant il avait apprit à la connaître, à découvrir les qualités qu'elle cachait et à occulter ses défauts. Son obsession était une façade, lui permettant de ne pas avoir à expliquer à Scott ni à son père pourquoi il ne cherchait pas de petite avouer que son desir tournait autour d'un détail?

Les poils. Juste, des poils.

Evidemment, Il n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit sur les animaux. Il canalisait cette passion en caressant le pelage des chats à la s.p.a. Parfois, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'autres bénévoles, il racontait ses déboires aux matous. Eux seuls pouvaient le comprendre. Ils l'écoutaient, sans jamais juger. Assis au milieu de tout ses chats, il se sentait en sécurité. le chat des stilinskis était mort peu de temps aprés sa mère . Son père n'avait jamais voulu en adopter un autre. La solitude avait envahi le petit Stiles. Plus de ronronnement pour le bercer la nuit. Ni de bisous tendre de sa maman pour lui souhaiter de beaux rêves. Lydia avait représenté durant ses années de souffrance un encrage, un repère pour ne pas dériver vers la folie. Elle était à ses yeux un mélange de sa mère et des chats. Mais de loin. Toujours inaccessible.

En vérité, la gente féminine ne l'interessait guère.

Ni les hommes d'ailleurs.

Les bêtes non plus. Enfin.. jusqu'à la fameuse nuit où son meilleur ami avait été mordu.

La découverte de la lycanthropie avait ouvert de nouvelles perspectives. Un mélange de bestialité et de douceur pouvait co-exister sans que ce soit malsain. Après La peur .. l'excitation. De voir tout ses poils. Sur un être humain. Et Derek... Cet homme ne le laissait pas indifférent. La proximité du loup n'arrangeait pas sa nature maladroite. Des frissons. Des papillons dans le ventre. Une incapacité à agir avec cohérence, au lieu de l'entousiasmer, ces sensations inconnues l'avaient terrifié. Il s'était à nouveau réfugié dans son adoration pour Lydia, persuadé que sortir avec elle réglerait ses problèmes.

A l'évidence, il avait encore tord.

L'odeur de l'asphalte et des pots d échappements chatouilla ses narines.

Foutu parking sous terrain. Vraiment pas confortable pour dormir.

La trace de bave brillait sur le sol. Le sang avait séché en oréole sur la manche de sa chemise. Pour une fois qu'il portait de beaux vêtements ! Son père allait être furieux. Lydia aussi. Il l'avait planté au beau milieu du terrain de lacrosse, en pleine crise d'hystérie, après s'être fait pourchassée par Peter.

Heureusement, elle n'avait rien.

l'alpha lui avait permit d'appeler Jackson pour la calmer. Au moins, elle n'était pas seule. Bien qu'il aurait préféré être de la partie... Même s'il se pliait aux règles, qu'il endossait un rôle, il se retrouvait constament hors jeu.. Quoi qu'il fasse..elle restait folle amoureuse de Jackson.

En titubant, Il se leva, les clés tordues de la voiture dans la merde, il devrait rentrer à pied. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ses projets tournent au vinaigre? Scott l'attendait sans doute quelque part . Un plan dont ils avaient parlés pour se débarrasser de l'alpha lui revenait vaguement à l'esprit. Ah savoir s'il était en état pour agir, ça c'était une autre affaire.

Au fait, Quelle heure était-il?

* * *

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, Allison, mais ce mea-culpa, il m'a pas semblé très sincère.

le corps sans vie de Kate à ses pieds, Peter s'approcha de sa prochaine victime lorsque Scott s'opposa :

-cours Allison !

Une fois dehors,elle s'effondra sur l'herbe, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. La suite des événements se déroula bien trop vite pour qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qui arrivait.

Scott, en loup garou, en train de se battre avec une bête immonde. Puis, une voiture qui déboule et Stiles accompagné de Jackson qui balancent une flacon sur le monstre. Scott l'appelle et lui envoie son arbalè saisit le message et encoche une flèche qui enflamme le bras de l'alpha. Allison ravale ses sanglot en regardant le meurtrier de sa tante s'agiter dans tout les sens. Derek met fin à son semble boulversé, le regard de Derek devient rouge lorsqu'il prononce : « Je suis l'alpha maintenant ».

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tout le monde est de mèche à part elle ?

Allison sait qu'elle n'a plus sa place parmis eux. Scott a beau lui dire d'attendre, qu'il va tout lui expliquer,qu'il l'aime.. Des mensonges, depuis le début. Comment lui faire confiance aprés tout ce qu'il lui a caché?

Son visage a reprit forme humaine mais elle ne voit en lui qu'un monstre.

«Ne me touche pas. Tu me dégoutte »

* * *

Jackson s'était trouvé au bon endroit, au bon moment, comme si d'une certaine façon, il s'attendait à devoir rendre service.

Enfin, un service qui n'en était pas un puisqu'il comptait bien se faire payer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sur la route, Stiles l'avait croisé alors qu'il retournait au lycée pour emprunter le vélo de Scott. Déséspéré, il s'était pratiquement jetté devant sa voiture.

«Bouge ! »Beugla Jackson en claxonant.

Stiles ne quittait pas la route , au contraire, il s'avençait en faisant de grands signes avec ses mains. Les phares l'aveuglaient.

«C'est pas vrai, mais quel crétin» marmonna le co-capitaine de Lacrosse, « et on le laisse sortir sans surveillance»

Par obligation, il ralentis et se gara sur le coté. Stiles vint le rejoindre avec une mine effroyable. Il avait chaud, froid, son costume lui collait à la peau. .Jackson le laissa s'agiter quelques minutes avant de daigner baisser la fenêtre de sa porshe.

-tu disais? Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

A bout de souffle, Stiles tourna la tête dans tout les sens , inapte à recommencer sa si longue tirade.

- ou es Lydia ?

- A ton avis? Voyant l'air niais que revêtit Stiles, Jackson abdiqua :

- Jl'ai déposé chez elle.

Stiles soulagé s'apprétait à partir en sens inverse quand il se rappela la raison de sa venue .

- J'ai besoin de ta voiture

- Tu rigoles ?

* * *

Les flammes léchait son bras. Il les entendait crépiter dans sa tête. Peter allait mourir. Il le méritait. C'était un malade. Qui les aurait tous tué. Pourtant Stiles se sentait coupable.

Il l'avait trahit.

Dans l'agitation générale, il espérait que personne ne remarquerait son état. Allison se disputait avec Scott, Derek achevait son oncle. Ses yeux luisant et son air prédateur, lorsqu'il avait déclaré qu'il était l'alpha, avait glacé le sang de Stiles. Jackson , pressé de mettre les voiles, l' embarqua de justesse.

Contre les frais de déplacement, bien entendu.

Quand Stiles lacha les billets pour l'essence, il se sentit minable.

Voila qui concluait la nuit en beauté !

Les images de la soirée ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, son sommeil tarda à venir. Plus rien ne serait pareil. la petite bande se désagrégeait. Il le savait bien, quand on reste trop longtemps le pied en l'air au bord d'une falaise, on finit par perdre l'équilibre.

Ses gencives saignaient.

Il cracha une dent. Puis une autre.

Il mit une main à sa bouche, elles tombaient les unes après les autres.

Horrifié, Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, renversant l'armoire à pharmacie au passage et brisant l'unique miroir de la maison.

«ahhh.. meeerde»

7 ans de malheur, super !

Il se pencha sur le lavabo et le miroir ciselé lui renvoya un reflet troublant.

« rejoins moi » l'implorait Peter, le visage en feu. « rejoins moi en enfer »

Stiles hurla .

Très fort.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise d'entendre un écho à son cri.

Et de se réveiller, nu , dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre.

De la soie et un visage pâle.

Lydia serait de toutes ses forces le drap contre sa peau. Avec ça, si elle ne le haîssait pas pour de bon, il aurait vraiment de la veine.

* * *

_« Take it easy baby, take it as it comes ! »_

J' éspère que cela vous a plu et que ce petit délire avec les poils ne vous as pas trop effrayé, enfait c'est important pour expliquer une partie prochaine de la fic huhu..

Les chapitres suivants serons plus long et réflechis, avec tout de même de l'action. Pour la mise en page j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes, est-ce normal que le traitement de texte hache certaines de mes phrases? et puis, je sais pas trop si c'est assez ahéré..A chaque fois que je mets des espaces, ils sont annulés !

j'attends vos avis !


	2. Weekend

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews,

J'essaie d'approfondir les personnages et de mettre un peu d'humour pour respecter le ton de la série mais j'ai plus de facilité avec le registre "pathos".. donc ça risque de donner un mélange un peu glauque.

La musique de ce chapitre,

" Trouble is a friend "- Lenka

**2. Weekend**

/

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit?

Il n'ignorait pas l'attention que portait Stiles à cette rouquine, toutefois, il le voyait mal s'introduire en douce dans son lit. Stiles avait deux pieds gauche et un coeur de gimauve à la place des pulsions, il était du genre à offrir des scoobydoos et des gateaux en forme de coeur pour déclarer son affection au sexe opposé,plutôt que de tenter un acte aussi pervers . C'était un malentendu.

- trouble du sommeil

- Hein?

- Somnombulisme.t'a vu l'état de mes pieds? j'ai du marcher en dormant. Comme un zombie . sans le truc dégeu avec le gobage de cerveau.

En effet, ses pieds étaient couvert de terre. Dans son anorak crème , que son père avait prit à la hate avant de partir, il ressemblait à un gamin qui aurait joué dans un étang. Au moin il était couvert. Rentrer à poil chez lui aurait été une humiliation supplémentaire.

-Manque plus que les bottes. J'aurais du garder mon costume ..

Le stress emplifiait sa loguorée verbale. Parler, dire n'importe quoi pour ne pas laisser place aux reproches. Il ne pouvais pas s'empêcher.

- Stiles, je suis sérieu ! Tu as de la chance qu'elle ne porte pas plainte, tu n'imagines pas les conséquences que ça aurait pu avoir, qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête?

- Euuuh..tu veux dire hier soir, ou ce matin en me reveillant? je dois avouer que ..  
Et au lieu de remercier son père, voila qu'il en rajouter une couche.

Le sherif leva les yeux au ciel, ce mome l'exaspérait.

- non, ne me dit rien, je ne veux pas savoir.

Se faire reveiller à 5h du matin par un voisin hystérique était fort désagréable.

Surtout aprés avoir passé une partie de la nuit à la morgue avec Kate Argent.

Des mystères planaient encore sur sa mort, des questions auquelles il souhaitait des réponses et bien sûr, il n'en aurait pas. La famille Argent avait des relations trés influentes, jusqu'a faire cloturer l'enquête, alors ses questions resteraient au coin d'un mur, avec tout ses articles qu'il gardait sur des événements inexpliqués. Rentré aux environs de 4h, il s'était servit un petit verre de rhum pour détendre les nerfs puis avait cedé à l'appel du matelat.

A 5h le telephone l'agressa litteralement.

Il va sans dire qu'apprendre que son fils avait faillit violer une camarade de classe l'avait contrarié.

-Allez, monte dans la voiture.

Stiles percevait sa décéption et se mordit la langue pour se taire.

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence plombant.

/

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, le shérif se servit un café bien tassé. Tout apétit l'avait quitté. Même ses suculantes patisseries riches en matière grasse qu'il affectionnait tant ne lui disaient rien.

Elles tronaient fièrement au milieu de la table..

Leur isolence lui donna envie de les balayer d'un revers de main: comment pouvaient-elles rester si exquises, si moelleuses alors qu'il n'avait pas faim?

Son fils non plus . Chose rare, Stiles étant un ventre sans fond. Son anorak trop grand accentuait sa silhouette frêle , on aurait dit qu'il avait le mal de mer. Quand il était enfant, ils allaient pêcher ensemble. Stiles portait un petit ciré jaune. Du style de ceux qu'on voit dans certaines boutiques, sur des nounours.

Il faillit sourire mais se retient.

_Pas étonnant que ton fils soit marteau, avec un pére qui a des idées pareilles.._ pensa-t-il.

L'humour, il en avait bien conscience, était une carapace, autant chez lui que chez Stiles.

Son ventre se noua, le café laissait un arrière gout amère dans ses entrailles. Ou peut être était ce le fait de laisser son fils seul à la maison aprés ce qui venait d'arriver. En parler était necessaire. Avant, s'était sa femme qui s'occupait de ces choses là.

Que dire? Il avait toujours évité les discutions importantes.

Il aurait bien voulu avoir le courage de s'assoir et de regarder son fils dans les yeux, pour avoir une explication, si seulement il n'avait pas tant de choses à faire! il aurait pu se permettre d'arriver en retard, s'il ne s'agissait que d'une réunion ordinaire. Or, sa presence était necessaire pour l'organisation de la sécurité de l'enterrement de Kate Argent. Avec son implication dans l'incendie des Hales , il risquait d'avoir des représailles. D'un coté comme de l'autre. Il ne voulait pas que son fils se trouve piégé entre deux feux, vu qu'il s'obstinait à cottoyer Allison et Derek.

les mots manquaient, son travail le pressait.

Il sortit le lait du frigo et les céréales qu'il déposa devant Stiles.

-Je dois partir. Déjeune et prend une douche.

Le Sherif s'approcha de la porte. Probablement qu'en la franchissant il passait à coté de l'essentiel. Peut etre qu'il devait saisir cet instant pour une discution père fils. Il avait la sensation que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, la vie allait reprendre son court et Stiles se refermerait dans son huite.

Il se retourna. Stiles versait du lait dans le bol et regardait les céréales flotter à la surface.

_Quelle insouciance.. _Il n'eu pas la force d'approfondir la conversation.A la place, il tacha de prendre son ton le plus sévère en déclarant:

-Tu ne sortira pas du weekend.

Il avait la main sur la poigné quand il hésitat à nouveau et fit marche arrière.

-Donne moi tes clés.

- Quoi?

-Ne discute pas Stiles, va chercher tes clés.

Stiles obéit.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son père aussi en colère.

La porte verouillé ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre les pas fatigués sur le trottoir puis,

un long soupir de lassitude à l'interieur du véhicule.

les tempes battant à vive allure.

les deux mains agripant le volant.

le mouchoir éponger son front.

Leur relation se basait sur une certaine confiance, bien que son fils soit fouineur, il lui laissait une marge de liberté avant d'intervenir. Se montrer strict avait été un effort surhumain. Ce matin, le sherif se faisait l'effet d'un tortionaire : Enfermer son propre fils dans leur maison , mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre?

Dos à la fenêtre, Stiles n'osa pas le regarder s'en aller.L'entendre suffisait amplement..

Scott avait raison, la lycantrophie était une malédiction.

La voiture démarra dans un bruit infernal. Il avait l'impression qu'elle roulait dans son crane et qu'elle laissait des marques de pneu sur son coeur. Regagnerait-il l'estime de son père un jour? Avec tout ce qui risquait de lui arriver à présent, il doutait que ce soit le cas. Peut être réagirait-il comme Allison en découvrant ce qu'il était devenu.

_Un monstre._

Incapable de se maitriser.

Il était vraiment soulagé de ne pas avoir mangé Lydia,même s'il aurait préféré ne pas se retrouver dans une situation aussi embarrassante.

Déjà qu'elle le prenait pour un idiot,sans aucune raison valable .. aujourd'hui il resterais pour l'éternité un pervers à ses yeux. Celui qui avait taché de boue ses merveilleux draps en soie. Lorsqu'elle raconterait ses années lycées à ses enfants, qu'elle aurait avec Jackson ,Stiles en était persuadé, quand elle parlerais de lui, il aurait le mauvais rôle. Il resterait un perdant jusque dans la postérité.

Peut importe, au point où il en était, il commençait à se demander si cet attachement à Lydia avait une raison d'être, absurde.

tout simplement absurde.

/

* * *

/

La nuit aussi avait été rude pour Derek. Caché dans l'obscurité, à garder l'oeil sur les policiers qui emportaient le corps de Kate.

Son statut d'alpha le préoccupait bien plus qu'il ne se l'était attendu. La puissance qui coulait dans ses veines, il la devait à la carcasse d'un autre.

Oui, il avait vengé la mort de sa soeur.

Et aprés? Que devait-il faire maintenant?

Toute cette rage ne servait plus à rien . Toutes ses années à essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé le jour de l'incendie. La coupable avait payé.

Mais lui, il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner . Il était trop naif à l'époque pour voir le plan de Kate. Il n'écoutait que ses hormones.

Sa famille l'avait mis en garde et il n'avait pas voulu entendre.

Cette victoire n'en était pas une. Il n'était pas un héro. Tout ceux qu'il aimait mourraient par sa faute. Il aurait du empêcher Laura de revenir.

Qu'est-ce qu'un alpha sans meute? Allait-il régresser en oméga s'il ne perdurait pas sa lignée?

La morsure était un cadeau. Mais mordre une personne représentait une responsabilité énorme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Peter avait laissé Scott livré à lui même. Un gamin ! Jamais il ne ferait ça.

On ne devait pas endurer ce passage seul .Ce devait être une célébration, pas une torture. Une meute devenait une seconde famille. des membres unis et confiants. En tant que nouvel alpha, il n'arrivait pas à se potionner en chef de meute.

Comment réagir? Devait-il batir de nouvelles fondations alors que la menace Argent pesait sur sa tête? Il avait besoin de force, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour mordre n'importe qui? Il n'avait même pas réussi a convaincre Scott de le rejoindre, c'était pittoyable.

Jamais il ne serait aussi fort et bienveillant que son père l'était. Pourtant, il veillait sur Scott, couvrait ses bévues. D'une manière intimidante et méfiante, certes.

Il avait conscience que cela risquait de le perdre. Scott ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait compter sur lui ! Tout ce à quoi il pouvait prétendre, n'était qu'une place de leader despotique.

Il couru toute la nuit dans la forêt, son domaine, pour tempérer ce trop plein d'agressivité et essayer de trouver une solution. Il était rentré à l'aube, le ventre repus par quelques animaux sauvages quand ce merdeu, Jayson? Jason? , vint le déranger. Il transpirait l'arogance et puait le fric. Sa présence dans la maison délabré était une insulte.

" Derek, t'es la? , Derek! .. t'as une dette envers moi , et..et tu t'en es sorti grace à nous ! t'as eu exactement ce que tu voulais, TOUT ce que tu voulais, alors maintenant c'est mon tour, je suis venu pour que tu me donne ce que MOI je veux "

L'alpha bondit de l'obscurité, il atterit à l'étage inférieur où l'attendait l'adolescent tremblant.

Il exigeait! Pour qui se prenait il avec ses airs dédégneu?C'était un arriviste, il n'avait pas l'esprit de groupe qui convenait.

Derek serra les poings pour dominer la rage qui montait dans son corps.S'il croyait qu'il se contenterait d'une sous merde de son espèce, il pouvait toujours rêver !

- Ce que TU veux? tu crois que ça m'interesse?

Jackson ouvrit la bouche,prêt à répliquer. Derek le fusilla d'un regard rougoyant.

-Tu n'es pas en position de négocier . Je peu briser ta nuque avant que tu ai eu le temps de battre un cil. Dégage. J'ai mieu a faire.

Le départ de Jackson revigora Derek: Il n'avait pas perdu de son autorité. Il devait juste trouver comment la doser à bon escient.

/

* * *

/

Les céréales, ramollis par le lait, finirent dans l'évier. Il n'avait rien pu avaler.

L'estomac dans les talons, Stiles se traina dans la salle de bain avec apréhension. L' épisode d'hier soir fraichement en mémoire.

Il poussa prudement la porte. Au dessus du lavabo, Le miroir intact le surprit. La rangé de dent parfaite dans sa bouche aussi. Avait-il fait un cauchemard? Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormit. Ni être entré dans la chambre de Lydia.

Il ouvrit le robinet et se glissa dans la baignoire. L'eau avait un pouvoir salvateur. On dit qu'inconsciement elle rapelle le liquide amniotique.

Ce réconfort l'empêcha de sangloter mais n'hota pas ses incertitudes : était-il possible qu'il ai pu se transformer durant son sommeil? La prochaine pleine lune n'était prévu que dans une quinzaine de jours et il doutait que l'adrénaline de son cauchemard ai été suffisante pour le garoutiser.

Ou alors était il plus sensible que Scott? S'il se transformait en bête féroce à chaques vibrations, ce serait intenable! Et puis, lui, il n'avait rien pour le recentrer. Scott avait Allison. Lui, personne. Lydia n'était qu'une chimère.

/

Google ne donna pas d'explications valable. Les pages web lui rabachaient ce qu'il avait déjà lu sur la lycantrophie, difficile de cerner le vrai du faux. Il détéstait être limité en connaissance.

Il aurait besoin d'aide.

Scott ne répondait pas au telephone.

Il espéra qu'un ou deux messages sur son répondeur le convaincrait de venir au plus tôt. Sur le tchat, il n'arriva pas à le contacter. Etait-il si obnubilé par sa petite amie pour qu'il passe à la trappe?

Stiles tourna en rond dans sa chambre, à faire la baudruche pour se détendre. _Inspirer, expirer_. Ne pas céder à la panique, surtout rester calme. Pourvu que les crises d'angoisses ne redeviennent pas une habitude. Il avait eu suffisament de mal à s'en débarasser à la mort de sa mère, ce n'était pas pour qu'elles débarquent à la moindre contrariété. _Inspirer, expirer._ Tout allait bien se passer. Scott allait bientôt arriver. Ils trouveraient une solution ensemble. _Inspirer, expirer._

/

* * *

La sonnerie perça ses tympans. Derek arrêta ses tractions, à la recherche de ce foutu portable qui l'avait dérangé.

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas être tranquille aujourd'hui.

Il trouva le telephone coincé sous une latte du plancher. Scott l'avait oublié la veille. Tans pis pour lui, il avait qu'a prendre soin de ses affaires.

" Tut Tut Tut. "

Il allait le pulversier quand un soupçon de scrupule le stoppa. Cette attitude n'était pas digne d'un Alpha. S'il voulait que Scott l'accèpte en tant que chef de meute, il devait faire quelques concessions.

Se montrer "gentil" en était une. Sans se laisser non plus marcher sur les pieds. L'adolescent témoignait d'un manque de respect évident evers ses ainés. Il devrait le remettre à sa place sans excés de brutalité.

Le telephone avait cessé sa sonnerie ridicule, Derek approcha le combiné pour écouter le répondeur :

" hey mec, ouh ouh, tu m'entends? si tu pouvais décrocher ça m'arrangerais! Scoooot... alleeeeez... T'es pas reveillé? 11H30! tu rates les dessins animés ! bon ben rappelle moi dés que tu peu."

Le ton de Stiles ne semblait pas naturel. Une jovialité surjouée. ça clochait.

le second message confirma sa pensée:

" Scott, magne toi, c'est urgent. passe par la fenêtre, mon père doit pas te voir, je t'expliquerais. "

Cette fois ci, il ne masquait pas ses émotions.

/

* * *

/

Le bois de santal embauma ses narines. Impossible que cette sensualité émane de son meilleur ami. D'un geste précipité, Stiles, se retourna et faillit se casser la figure en voyant l'homme en veste de cuir dans sa chambre.

- Derek, mais qu'est ce que tu fais la?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rentrait par effraction. Il se souvenait clairement du jour où son "cousin Miguel" changeait de thshirt. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosé à l'évocation du corps musclé de l'alpha, il baissa les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour se mettre dans tout ses états.

-un problème? interrogea le beau brun ténébreu.

Comment avait-il su?

-Quoi ... euu.. non!

Il manquait de répartie. Face à Derek, il n'arrivait jamais à trouver les mots justes et se ridiculisait constament, comme en presence de Lydia d'ailleurs, mais il ne voyait pas le rapprochement, les comparer était insensé,aucun point commun notable. Il croyait éprouver de l'amour pour Lydia alors que Derek ne lui inspirait que crainte, une crainte chargé d'érotisme.. erotisme.. eros... NON! Derek ne lui faisait **ABSOLUMENT PAS** penser à ce dieu grec !

Stiles se mordit la lèvre pour sortir de son désordre interieur, ce qu'il dit à haute voix, sur la défencive, ne fut qu' une manoeuvre catastrophique pour se tirer d'une situation embarassante :

-Et toi, tu t'es trompé de fenêtre? t'a barake carbonisé c'est à la sortie de la ville, c'est quand même pas compliqué de reconnaitre sa propre maison ! comment t'a pu confondre ta ruine avec le coquet pavi...

-Tu sens différent. l'interrompit Derek, sans prendre en compte sa précédente palabre douteuse.

- C'est mon nouveau gel douche, nuit incendiaire, tu aime?

Stiles tentait de camoufler sa gène. Les yeux de l'alpha le fixait avec un air de prédateur.

Terriblement effrayant et.. honteu de l'avouer, exitant.

-Non, c'est autre chose!

Stiles avait le don de l'enerver. Avec ses bétises, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Il coutourna l'adolescent, Soudain, il l'aggripa par le revers de la chemise et le fit basculer vers lui.

Son souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

Les battements accélérés de son coeur.

A l'odeur douce et sucrée habituelle du jeune homme, se superposait celle d'un animal dont il n'arrivait pas à identifier la nature. Pas un loup , c'était certain.

Il recula dés qu'il entendit les clefs s'introduire dans la porte d'entrée.

Les pupilles dilatés de Stiles le piègèrent un instant puis il reprit ses esprits et murmura, avec hargne :

- Cette conversation n'est pas terminé. Quoi que tu caches, je finirais par l'apprendre. vaux mieu que ce soit de ta bouche.

sur ce, il disparu dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre quelques secondes avant l'arrivée du Sherif.

/

* * *

/

Aimer, c'est pour la vie. ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi! Allison l'avait plaquée vendredi soir et aujourd'hui, elle refusait toute discution. Elle ne lisait pas ses mails, n'ouvrait pas la fenêtre et sonner à la porte des Argent, alors que toute sa famille le traquait, n'était pas recommendable. Il lui aurait bien téléphoné, si seulement il arrivait à mettre la main sur son portable!

Quel soulagement, lorsque Derek lui rapporta son précieu telephone. Plus exactement, Lui jeta à la figure . Avec des mots débordant de sympathie:

-La prochaine fois que tu l'oublis sur une scène de crime, t'es foutu.

-Merci , mec, tu sais si Allison m'a appelé?

Scott, la preuve vivante qu'un homme peu vivre avec la moitié d'un cerveau.

-Non, mais ton petit copain si. retorqua Derek, agacé.

/

* * *

/

Le téléphone vibrait dans la poche de son jean. Allison se tortillait dans tout les sens afin de masquer le bruit.

Le repas s'étérnisait. Au dessert, elle tenta de s'eclipser.

-Décroche. Ordonna Victoria Argent, pas dupe.

-pardon? minauda Allison.

-Ton téléphone. compléta son père.

Devant les visages fermes de ses parents, la jeune fille sortie l'objet incriminé. 15 appels en absence s'inscrivaient sur l'écran.

-c'est Scott..

-Trés bien." Victoria Argent écrasa violemment un morceau de sucre dans sa tasse de café "quitte le "

Embarassé, Allison se tourna vers son père, attendant qu'il prenne sa défense. Serein, il bu une gorgé de café et reposa sa tasse.

-Tu as entendu ce que viens de dire ta mère. Tu ne le reverra plus. c'est terminé.

Mais ils étaient tout les deux tombés sur la tête? comment pouvaient-ils croire une seconde qu'elle ai envie de revoir Scott aprés ce qui était arrivé?

-Bien sur que c'est terminé ! s'emportat-elle , vous me prenez pour une idiote ou quoi? c'est un monstre!

-Alors, ça ne devrais pas te poser de problème. insista Victoria.

Entre quatres yeux, elle appuya à contre coeur sur la touche verte. Le plaquer était simple, en sois. Seulement, elle ne se sentait pas prête à reprendre contact avec Scott. Elle repensait à la veille: au "je t'aime" qui lui avait dit, à la découverte de son alter égo bestial et la mort de sa tante.

Une abomination.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

La voix pleine d'espoir de son interlocuteur lui donna la nausée.

"Allison! Allison, enfin! tu as écouté mes messages? je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais du .."

-Scott.. tais toi! c'est terminé entre nous. je ne veux plus que tu m'approche, que tu me parle, que tu m'écrive ou que tu me téléphone. c'est finit, tu comprend? FINIT "

Elle s'appliqua à mettre le plus de dédain possible dans sa phrase et raccrocha sans même attendre que son ex réagisse.

Ses parents la regardaient avec une telle fierté qu'elle n'aurait pas été surprise qu'ils se lèvent pour l'embrasser en pleurant.

Finalement, son père se contenta d'un hochement de tête satisfait, et sa mère posa lentement la main sur la sienne. presqu'avec affection.

- je savais que tu ne nous décevrais pas.

/

* * *

/

Stiles engouffra les nuggets comme s'il tentait de voir combien il pouvait en mettre dans sa bouche sans s'étouffer.

C'était son "plat" préféré. Son père le savait. curieu acte : le "récompenser" au milieu de cette détention à domicile.

Stiles aurait du deviner que cette attention n'était pas anodine. Les doigts pleins de graisse, il piocha une tomate et un morceau de laitue dans le saladier, afin d'équilibrer psychologiquement son repas avec un peu de verdure. Le sherif toucha à peine son assiette,bavant devant celle de son fils. Depuis qu'il devait surveiller son taux de cholesterol, tout ce qu'il aimait lui était interdit. Puisqu'il s'autorisait encore les cochonneries du matin, il était contraint de se rattraper au diner et au souper. Stiles le forçait à "manger santé" , une formule qu'il utilisait constament et qui lui sortait par les yeux .

Il croisa les bras et patientat jusqu'à ce que le glouton soit rassasié.

Stiles poussa le vice jusqu'à se lécher le bout des doigts, savourant ouvertement son festin.

Le Sherif eu bien du mal à lui expliquer l'accord qu'il avait passé avec le père de Lydia. Elle ne voulait pas porter plainte, à l'entendre tout ça n'était jamais arrivé. Sauvegarder les apparences et rester "digne" étaient ses principales raisons.

Monsieur Martin , en revanche, ne fut pas aussi conscilliant. Il avait exigé que Stiles soit transféré dans une autre classe, qu'il n'aborde plus sa fille et qu'il soit suivit par un psy.

Si une mouche passait dans les environs , la bouche béante de Stiles représentait un merveilleu refuge. Il rivalisait avec les grenouilles à grande bouche.

/

* * *

/

Derek regardait Stiles qui regardait un film avec son père. Il vérifiait juste que rien de grave se tramait. Apparament,Scott n'avait pas fait le déplacement.

Il avait eu toute l'aprés midi pourtant ! Drôle de comportement pour un meilleur ami. Stiles était loyal, lui.

L'alpha jetta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de flairer la piste d'un oméga dans les environs.

Personne ne lui ferait admettre qu'il admirait Stiles pour son dévouement envers Scott ni que ses qualités humaines le touchait également.

/

* * *

/

Samedi soir. Il creusait une tombe pour l'entreprise de son père. Pester contre cette injustice , Isaac l'aurait bien voulu. Mais, ce qui l'ennuyait réelement c'était qu'il n'avait rien de mieu à faire que creuser. Ses devoirs faits, sa vie en dehors des cours ne se révélait pas palpitante. Les soirs où il ne travaillait pas, il les passer à écrire et à éviter les colères multiples de son père.

A l'approche des vacances de février, il redoutait le temps assassin. Chaque seconde de vide achevait sa piteuse existence.

Ses lamentations avaient touché quelqu'un là haut, puisqu'un événement était sur le point de boulverser son quotidien morose.

Un bruit.

Isaac éclaira le terrain vague.

_Rien._

_Exepté, une main._

_Griffue._

**"bordel.."**

Elle venait de disparaitre. non. il avait du l'imaginer.

Manque de sommeil.

Les fréquents séjours dans le frigidaire du sous sol étaient responsables de sa fatigue et de ses courbatures.

Un massage ne serait pas de refus. Il inspectait les alentours quand cette chose arriva et renversa le tractopelle.

Isaac se retrouva piégé au fond du trou. N'est-ce pas ironique? Creuser sa propre tombe ! Un rire nerveu chatouilla son palais.

il allait peut être mourir ce soir et ça ne lui faisait pas plus d'effet que ça. Tout ce qu'il souhaita c'est que ce fut bref. Il avait eu son quota de souffrance, alors une mort douloureuse, non merci.

Effaré, il vit le tractopelle se faire soulever. La chose allait le dévorer.

Il s'était résigné à mourir, pas à être sauvé. d'en haut, Un brun au charme magnétique le toisait.

-un coup de main?

/

* * *

/

Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à supplier. c'était arrivé, une fois, un instant d'égarement. Chris Argent riait quand il s'était agenouillé devant la lueur rouge qu'il avait prise pour l'alpha. "j'vous attends, jveux être comme vous "

Jackson ne recommettrait pas cette erreur. On ne lui refusait jamais ce qu'il convoitait. Derek n'avait pas le droit de dire non.

Au cas où ça tournerait mal, Jackson avait planqué une fourchette en argent et un tazzeur dans sa veste.

Derek rentrait de son escapade au cimetière et en retrouvant le merdeu devant sa maison, il se dit que la journée était loin d'être terminé. "tu seras en paix quand tu seras mort" lui disait son père, Alpha de naissance.

Il eu le sentiment que Jackson ne le lacherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Si Derek le tuait, il rompait la trêve avec Chris Argent. Le mordre ne le tentait pas non plus. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui force la main.

Il reflechit brievement. Ce soir, il avait engagé le processus de formation de meute.

Isaac s'était imposé comme candidat, malgrés lui. Il avait perçu son désespoir et sa solitude. Faire partie de sa meute le rendrait éternellement reconnaissant. Pas pour Jackson. il était déséspéré mais trop prétentieux pour appartenir à un groupe sans faire passer ses intéret avant ceux du groupe. Y'avait qu'a le regarder jouer au lacrosse, tout pour sa gueule !

Non, il n'en voulait pas dans sa meute.

La tenacité du merdeu pourrais lui servir tout de même.

- Une morsure se mérite.

- Et Mcall?

-Tu veux être un vulgaire toutou ou mon égal?

Derek avait vite cerné la façon de manipuler Jackson à sa guise. L'alpha qui sommeillait en lui, émergea. Avec un lot d'hisoire à dormir debout que Jackson bu avidement.

il lui raconta que s'il effectuait un nombre d'épreuve pour prouver sa grandeur, il deviendrait un alpha. "je peux te transmettre puissance ou médiocrité rien que par ma morsure. " Ce qui signifait en gros : si tu ne fais pas tout ce que je te dis, tu va ramper comme un vers de terre jusqu'a la fin de tes jours.

Ah, si Derek avait su que plus tard, ce serait lui qui devrait se soumettre à un rite pour justifier sa légétimité, il n'aurait pas tant raillé de la crédulité de Jackson.

/

* * *

/

Stiles s'était attaché pourtant !

Nu, sur le tapis, Il crachait du sang et des plumes. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

Les menottes, intactes au bord du lit , ne lui donnèrent pas plus d'explication. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se libérer sans les briser.

Stiles composa le numéro de son ami. Scott l'avait ignoré hier, mais aujourd'hui il allait être contraint de l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans une situation aussi flippante !

/

* * *

/

Une journée s'écoula avant quand Derek ne revienne s'assurer que Stiles n'ai pas d'ennui. Une journée de repos et de stratégies à développer. Derek ne savait pas trop ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Et cette odeur, il voudrait savoir de quoi elle provenait . Enfin , c'est le motif qu'il se donna pour justifier cet intéret prononcé pour Stiles.

Ce dimanche soir, devant chez les Stilinski,ce qu'il appreçu le déconcerta au plus haut point.

Stiles et Scott dormant dans le même lit.

Stiles lové dans les bras de Scott.

S'il était venu ce matin, il aurait assisté au reveil affolant de Stiles, le sang, les plumes, l'incompréhension.

En milieu de matiné, l'aveu de sa morsure à son meilleur ami.

Le désaroi de Scott au sujet de sa rupture avec Allison. L'inquiétude pour son ami.

Les jeux vidéos et les dvds de l'aprés midi.

Et, le soir, la monumentale crise d'angoisse de Stiles, un "calin" avait été la seule façon de l'apaiser.

Si Derek était venu plut tôt, il aurait assisté à cet enchainement d'évenements qui avait conduit à ce que Stiles et Scott partagent une couette.

Un soutient fraternel, rien de plus.


End file.
